1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector, and more particularly to a shielded connector for direct installation for a device in which a flange of a housing body can be connected to ground through a conductive plated layer and an elastic contact piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8-9 show a conventional shielded connector for direct installation for a device which is disclosed in JP-A-8-64306.
Such a shielded connector, generally 61, as shown in FIG. 8, includes a connector housing of synthetic resin, a flange formed integrally to a stem of the connector housing 62, a contact piece 65 for grounding arranged along an attaching seat 64 of the flange 63 and a terminal plate 66 protruded from the center of the flange 63.
As shown in FIG. 9, the terminal plate 66 is composed of a female terminal 67, which is arranged within the connector housing 62, and a metallic shell 69 for shielding attached to the outside of a housing inner wall 68 surrounding the female terminal 67. The contact piece 65 protrudes from the stem of the metallic shell 69. The flange 63 is bolted to an outer wall 71 of a device through a water-proof packing 70, and the contact piece 65 is also kept in contact with a grounding conductor 72 on the side of the device so that electric noise in the connector housing 62 is bypassed to the side of the device, or the electric noise on the side of the device is bypassed externally via a complementary connector (not shown) from the metallic shell 69.
However, in the conventional configuration described above, in which the metallic shell 69 is accommodated within the connector housing 62, the connector 61 itself is large-scaled. In addition, because of the constraint of an attachment space of the metallic shell 69 and an extending direction of the terminal plate 66 (leading direction of a wire), the metallic shell 69 cannot cover the inner wall of the housing completely.
This may make the shape of the metallic shell 69 complicate and deteriorate the operability of assembling. Further, where the attaching seat 64 of the flange 63 of synthetic resin becomes deformed under the influence of heat from the device or elastic counter force of the water-proof packing 70, the holding capability of the attaching seat 64 for the contact piece 65 is deteriorated. In this case, the contact capability between the contact piece 65 and the grounding conductor 72 may become worse to deteriorate the shielding capability.